Soldier
by EvioniX
Summary: Anna Arendelle is new in her high school. Until she stumbles and meets Rapunzel and Jack Frost. And she meets a certain Platinum blonde with mesmerizing blue eyes Senior that also likes chocolates.{ElsAnna} *Take note that sorry for the university word it is supposed to be high school xD
1. Chapter 1:Rapunzel?

**Senior and Junior**

**Chapter 1:Rapunzel?**

* * *

**Hiya Guys EvioniX here, Well just saying that I prefer Jackunzel and ElsAnna  
So i decided to make a fanfic with both of my favorite shipping :D**

Don't worry i wont abandon this one

* * *

Platinum blonde hair, pale skin and mesmerizing icy blue eyes…That was the first time Anna's heart skipped a beat

**A week ago...**

It happened when Anna was new on her new high school: Arendelle University, Her dad practically owned the place but she didn't know until she got home in Arendelle .Anna went homeschooling when she was younger and went to school at the age of 12.

Anna gulped nervously and made her way to the Front gates but stopped when she forgot something, She went to her Dad's car and waved goodbye to him, Her dad waved back and drove off.

Anna opened the gates and went to the entrance of her new school.A few of the students eyed her suspiciously but the redhead ignored them and went to the principal's office, when she stopped and muttered something under her breath _"I don't know where it is.." _Anna looked to her left and right and to find a shortcut to the office, Anna absentmindedly began to walk to no where hoping to end up in the principal's office.

_"OW!_"

Something hit , Anna scratched her head and heard a loud _Klang._Anna cracked an eye open to see a pan on the floor._A pan?, why on Arendelle would anyone bring a pan to school_

"Oh My GOSH! are you ok?" a strange brunette with a chameleon or... a lizard or... Whatever, Is perched upon her shoulder.

Anna's eyes widen "P-punzy?, Is that you?" Anna didn't see anything in-front of her for a few seconds and she can hardly breathe until she knew that Rapunzel...Just maybe this is the Punzy she knew when younger? Was crushin her ribs and bones till she turns to dust.

"-OmiGOSH! Anna! I haven't seen you for a while since you've gone to elementary!" Rapunzel screamed happily jumping up and down

"Umm... Punz." "Yes cuz?" Anna pulled her arm forcefully " Principal's Office now"

Rapunzel smirked "You don't know a single thing about this place don't ya?"

"Not a clue" Anna said in a sing-song voice

Rapunzel giggled and got a hold with Anna's arm and began walking.

They were both walking in silence, Until Rapunzel stopped

Anna shot a glare at Rapunzel. Rapunzel looked down and simply smiled at the redhead and looked at the incoming person.

He got white hair, a blue hoodie inside his jacket which is for seniors, and brown skinny pants. _He looks like the kind of person who wants to be popular _Anna thought.

The boy looked forward and smiled, He was walking near Rapunzel and Anna.

"Hey, Rapunzel" The boy smiled and skidded to a stop "Who's this?" He asked pointing at Anna

"Oh, This is Anna" Rapunzel paused "The daughter of Mister Arendelle"

"Well Hi! The name is Jack Frost" Jack said holding his hand out which Anna gracefully accepted.

"Hi, Anna Arendelle In your service" Anna said in a happy tone

"Well commander Anna, Where is your Destination" Jack said in a smirk

"Principal's Office, Sir" She said doing a salute

"Well i'll ask my assistant, Rapunzel" He said with a bow "to escort you to the office" Rapunzel rose a brow

"Now if you excuse me, I've got a class to go" Jack said and began walking When he was out of sight Rapunzel rolled her eyes and motioned Anna to come with her

Anna didn't say a thing and simply followed her cousin in silence, They both went on a series of doors and rooms until they are finally at their Destination

Rapunzel opened the door for Anna and told her to go got in and Thanked Rapunzel for assisting her find the smiled closed the door

* * *

Anna looked around the room and took every single detail about it, She got interrupted by a cough

Anna's head shot forward, There sat a man with brown hair and probably in his 40's

"Anna, Right?" he said in a normal tone "Yes sir"

"I am George Croggon the Principal" He said with a smile "Perhaps you don't know where is your class right?" Anna nodded

_There was a knock at the door_ "Come in Elsa"

"Mister Croggon, you called me?" A white haired senior came in and stopped half-way when she saw Anna, She turned red and rubbed the back of her head and muttered something like _"__cute" _

"Aah yes , Anna Arendelle meet Elsa Smith" _"Elsa.. that's a perfect name for her"_ Anna stretched out a hand to shake and smiled lovingly that says _"don't worry i don't bite"_

Anna hesitated and took her hand, It sent an electrifying shock on her hand _"wow her hand is a bit cold" _Anna thought "_Warm...and adorable at the same time"_ Elsa thought too.

"ahem."Both girls turned their heads to the source of the sound "Well Anna, Elsa here is gonna be the one to take you a tour around the place"

Anna jumped in excitement, Elsa looked at Anna and giggled at the younger girl's actions, Anna noticed the giggle and stopped jumping and started thinking on how adorable her giggle was, She turned Red just like her hair and started to fiddle with her fingers hoping it's more interesting than the woman that's in front of took a hold with Anna's hands, Anna Blushed some more.

"Come on, I'll show you around" Elsa started and let go of the younger girl's hands and walked out but stopped "I'll be waiting outside" Elsa paused "Anna..." and winked lovingly at the younger girl

Anna turned Red even more, _"Holy arendelle even her voice is angelic"_ the redhead thought.

"uhhh... Bye mister Croggon thanks!" And with that the red head left the office.

Mister Croggon chuckled and said "Take care of Anna, Elsa"

** To be continued...  
**

* * *

A/N ** Well heya guys got pumped up in this story and I'm Loving it**

Hope you guys would review and at least favorite if you like it.

See ya guys

~EvioniX


	2. Chapter 2:Cold water

**A/N HEY GUYS I KNOW You all probably think that I'm wrong about the University thing but really I wanna thank KrisWilliams For reviewing something here I think...Well anyway i am now updating as fast as I can cause i totally got a graduation to practice.**

* * *

_Click **  
**_  
The door locked by itself like magic but Anna decided to not talk about it and have a fun day with this certain platinum blonde smiled and giggled at the thought that she already fell in love with someone she barely knew..._"__Twice"._

The redhead sighed she always thought Hans was a super fun guy but she regretted it when Hans was only using her to become super famous and dated the Arendelle's family daughter.

"_Me..."_Anna made a frustrated noise and looked around to look for the platinum giggled at what she saw.

Elsa was leaning on the wall beside the door and started snoring a bit, but Anna doesn't have the heart to wake this beautiful woman from her sleep, So she decided to do one thing...splash her face with some head smirked and began to find the nearest water dispenser, luckily she found one, the red head zipped open her bag and found her water bottle she shook it a little and grinned deviously when there was nothing took a step closer to the water dispenser and luckily there was a cold button so she pressed it and cold water started pouring took it and ran back to Elsa.

Elsa was still snoring sleeping took this chance to take a closer look at this sleeping beauty, Anna leaned in and started to take in every single detail about gasped

"Oh my god that is the most cutest freckles I've ever seen.

_"_ Anna squealed which made Elsa wake up from her sleep

"Ugh- I didn't do anything!" Elsa stared wide eyed at Anna _"Shit,now she thinks I'm crazy"_ the platinum blonde thought and face red head giggled, Elsa seemed to relax after that supremely cute giggle.

"So you didn't sleep well last night?" Anna asked with concern in her voice, Elsa chuckled a bit and put a hand over her mouth to cover a yawn

"Yeah, i guess i did over study last night" Elsa smiled when Anna said

"Well if you want to sleep, then you can probably sleep right here on the floor it's cold but you can sleep...Uncomfortably"

Elsa changed the subject to the bottled water in Anna's hand "What is that for?"

"Wait wha-Ohh..that bottle.." Anna said sheepishly, Elsa raised a brow

"Since you were asleep...You we're sleeping like an angel and i didn't have the cruel heart to disturb you from your sleep so i decided that i should splash you with cold water instead" The red head finished with a smile.

Elsa covered her mouth to conceal her laughter, Anna seemed to notice this and groaned "Come on laugh at the new girl." Anna said trying to leave.

"No, please don't Anna." Elsa said catching the younger's wrist and pulling Anna to look directly at her."It...It's just that its actually weird that you'd actually splash my face with water-"

"Cold water" Anna corrected

Elsa chuckled a bit and continued "To just wake me up from my sleep, but seriously you would've just pushed me nicely and say in a manly tone 'Stop sleeping, Dumb head'."

Anna bit her lip, not just because of how strange that explanation was but instead, of how close the two were holding each looked down and was starting to blush when Elsa asked her a very simple yet angelic "Are you okay?"

Luckily Anna remembered why she was out here."Well, make sure that you never mention of this again"

Elsa's brow furrowed "And let me have my tour now, Please!" Anna said giggling and jumping up and down.  
Elsa sighed in defeat and muttered an Okay.

"Could_ this girl could get any cuter?" _Elsa asked herself mentally.

The platinum blonde let go of the red heads hand and she seemed to frown at the loss contact of Elsa's palm on her wrist.

The red head looked up and saw that Elsa was holding her hand out and smiling."Would you like to go milady?"

Anna giggled "Yes, my sir Knight" She took Elsa's hand and they both began walking.

* * *

'Do you think they are gonna be okay?' Rapunzel asked Jack in a piece of paper.

Jack was poking himself with his pen and was sticking his tongue out then he started scribbling out some words on a piece of paper then folded it neatly and passed it back to Rapunzel, the brunette opened it and started reading it

it says 'I think they will be just fine...They both look perfect for each other :D'.

Rapunzel's eyes widen and started scribbling words angrily, _"__Anna doesn't have interest in any girls?...does she?"_ Rapunzel ignored the thought and passed it back to Jack.

Jack groaned from his seat, Jack took the paper hastily and read it 'Come on you don't even know one thing about Anna' He smirked and began writing, when he finished he passed it .

the brunette was about to open it until something got her eye, she saw a certain platinum blonde hair and ginger hair...She stared wide eyed when she saw both of them. but it got even more bigger when her eyes trailed down to their hands intertwined, Jack took notice of Rapunzel.

"Hey Punz, You OK?" Jack asked sitting beside the brunette, Rapunzel seemed to be looking at something so he followed Rapunzel's gaze, and his Eyes also widen.

"What the..." Rapunzel Muttered softly,

Jack did a manly squeal "See I told ya. they do look perfect for each other." He said pointing to the pair, Rapunzel got to admit that they are both cute together, Elsa must have said something funny because Anna laughed and so did Elsa.

Rapunzel smiled at the sight.

She looked to her left and also saw Jack had the same smile._"well this is going to be a long school year"_ Rapunzel thought and pushed jack playfully which made both of them start a shove of and Anna saw them and giggled when Jack fell from his chair.

* * *

Elsa and Anna began to walk around the rooms of the school.

"And this here is the art room."Elsa motioned the red head to get in but Anna was ahead of her and began speeding inside. Anna got in and looked around, the classroom isn't occupied until 4:00 so she had enough time to look was still 11:30 so she got an hour till lunch.

There was practically everything inside the room from pencils to gigantic white canvas's, The red head seemed to be fascinated with everything and saw something that caught her eye first, She walked up to it, It was a simple painting of a snowflake with delicate designs around glanced down to see a signature at the bottom.

_"Elsa...smith!"_ Anna thought, Anna called Elsa and told her to come, the platinum blonde walked hastily and came to a slow pace when she saw Anna pointing at her painting.

"Did you make this?" Anna asked kneeling down to get a closer look at the painting.

"Yes it is actually the first painting I made during my first class in Arts." Elsa explained and touched it one last time, Anna saw the sad look on Elsa's Face, So she stood up and dragged Elsa playfully by her collar outside, Elsa gasped when she felt something tug the collar of her shirt but did not panic when she saw it was just Anna.

"Come on Elsa, I want to know where is Rapunzel's classroom is?" Anna said pulling Elsa and shutting the door behind her.

"Alright Feisty pants" Said Elsa who chuckled softly

"And I really liked your painting, It was actually the first thing that caught my Eye..." Anna said sheepishly and began to blush.

Elsa smiled and took a hold of Anna's hand and said "Thank you" Anna took the courage to look up and look at Elsa in the eye, It had the glint of care and..._Affection_?Anna thought "Come on I'll show you Rapunzel's Class" With that they left the area.

* * *

Elsa and Anna walked hand in hand to Rapunzel's were both quiet and Elsa loved quiet, but noticed how bored Anna is, so she broke it.

Elsa breathed in, "Did you even know that Rapunzel is the League of legends Master here?" Anna stopped walking "No way!" Elsa smirked "It's true"

"I didn't even know she plays it!" Anna giggled at the thought of Rapunzel being addicted at the game."But..." Elsa started with a grin "But?"

"I am the league of Legends God in this school" both of them arrived in the door of Rapunzel's room and stopped, Still finger's intertwined, Anna held her breath with a can't stifle the laughter that is coming from counted from 1 to 10 in her head, Then Anna began laughing at the fact of an Elsa stuck in a computer playing a dude's game, Elsa also laughed with the red both stopped when they heard a chair fall, The pair saw Jack rubbing the back of his head And Rapunzel holding her mouth and started to conceal her laughter The Pair giggled and walked out waving to other student's passing by.

The bell older looked down and frowned She patted Anna's back rather playfully "Umm...Anna?" Elsa asked drawing the attention of the younger girl

"Do you want to go to lunch with Me,Rapunzel and Jack?" Anna took a moment to think and frowned

"I-its okay if you don't want to, you know?" Elsa said shaking her head to the left and right,The red head smirked and took this moment to tease Elsa "Sooo...Is it a date then?"  
Elsa's face turned red, "I.. uh-..." Anna giggled and took a hold with the blonde's hands "Sure Elsa, I'll meet you guys later I gotta go get something" Elsa's face brighten

"I'll just tell Rapunzel to find you if you get lost in the school young lady" Anna giggled and began walking to the bathroom.

"It's a date then.." Anna waved one last good bye to the blonde.  
Elsa turned around and fist pumped the air as a sign of other students who stared at her.

* * *

**A/n Pleas review if i did something wrong please?Soo Yeah I think next will be something Exciting I think. :D**

~EvioniX


End file.
